Detention
by The Anime Avengers
Summary: Couples to be intreperted freely.AU. OOC. Yaoi in later chapters. Rated for Language. Wufei gats a detention from Mr.Tee for something he didn't do and now he's going to have his revenge on a certain braided baka.


Detention  
  
Author's note: Mr. Tee is a real person, he was my gr.9 science teacher. Even ask GS or Tarnished Oversoul they were in my class. Mr. Tee is his real name, it's not a short form. As mentioned in My Kinda Fairytale, by GS, his favorite phrase was, Jesus came to see the world, not Mr. Tee. He was a pretty good teacher, and for this kinda situation, he's perfect. Cuz, this is exactly how he would have reacted.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam characters. I also don't own Mr. Tee since he is a real person, but lets just say I do to this story. K.  
  
  
  
***Before 1st bell***  
  
"What are you doing, Maxwell? Stop it! Now! Before you get caught. You know how strict Mr. Tee is now. Since that last prank you pulled, you'll be suspended this time. I mean it stop. Mr. Tee's not far away." Wufei whispered, in a stern and firm voice.  
  
"I won't get caught. I promise. How far away is he?  
  
"About 6 classes down" Wufei responded.  
  
"K. Hold these for me, I'll be back in a sec. Thanx!" Duo said shoving the beakers into Wufei's hands.  
  
"No! Wait! Duo! Get back here."  
  
As Duo was heading back into the classroom he heard, "Wufei, what the hell do you think you're doing. You're not supposed to be in here. Especially, not playing with those. Do you know that I'd be responsible if something happened to you? When's your lunch?"  
  
"Third. Sir."  
  
"Good then. See you at third. Detention. Whole period."  
  
"But, sir. I didn't do anything. Really! It wasn't me." Wufei exclaimed.  
  
"Save it for detention."  
  
***End of second, beginning of third period***  
  
The bell rang just as the teacher finished writing the homework on the board.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Wufei. If you haven't forgotten you have a detention, right now. So sit down in your seat and wait for me to deal with you." Mr. Tee yelled so the students still in the class or in the hall could hear.  
  
"Damn. I was almost out. Why do I have to get a detention? I didn't do anything." Wufei mumble as he went back to his seat, while he glared at Duo who was happily leaving the class, but stopped at Wufei's desk to laugh .  
  
"Enjoy, don't worry detentions can be fun." Then chuckled and left the class.  
  
"Get back here Maxwell. This was all your fault, and you know it." Wufei mumbled, as all he could see of Duo was the end of his braid. Then he said to himself,  
  
"Oooo, when I get my hands on you I'll cut off your braid." He decided to shut up as Mr. Tee was approaching his desk.  
  
"Tell me. I want to hear the whole story from the top. If you say it wasn't you than give me the reason why and prove it." Mr. Tee said in his low boring voice.  
  
"The whole story. You mean from the top?"  
  
"Yes. What else do you think meant? I want to know why you were doing what you were doing. You could have caused a serious accident, by mixing those chemicals, and if you didn't cause an accident while you were mixing them, did you even think what could happen in the class when we used them. You're just lucky I didn't have you suspended. So explain. Now!"  
  
"Here's the truth, the whole story, from the beginning. First of all it wasn't me. It was Duo Maxwell. I swear, but here's the story.."  
  
***Scene break to Duo***  
  
"Stupid locker, why won't you open. Ah, there its about time, I'm gonna miss lunch and it's my favorite period. Now to just find Dorothy and Quatre." Duo said ignoring the guilty pit in his stomach. When he entered the café he quickly searched 'til he found Dorothy and Quatre sitting at the table in the far-left corner. "Hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
"Nothin' much." Dorothy replied.  
  
"Nothin'. One question." Quatre replied.  
  
"What?" Duo responded.  
  
Quatre replied with his question, "Where's Wufei?"  
  
"Oh, Wu. Well he couldn't make lunch. Detention or somethin'." Duo replied scratching his head like he was unsure.  
  
"Wufei, detention. For some reason I find that hard to believe. Why?" Dorothy said looking at Duo in an odd way. "Tell me what happened? Now!"  
  
"I'm not sure." Duo said in an odd way, clutching his stomach. "All I heard, was Mr. Tee yelling at him as the bell rang. So don't go all postal on me."  
  
"What's up your ass. Duo, you seem all.what's the word," Dorothy snapped her fingers trying to think of the word, as Quatre cut in,  
  
"Uptight, protective, apprehensive, concerned, defensive..take your pick."  
  
"Ya, one of those words."  
  
"I am none of those, and don't use those big words in front of me." Duo replied in a attempt to defend himself.  
  
"So then, where's Wu?" Quatre asked  
  
"Well, I guess I'll tell you since Wu is probably explaining it to Mr. Tee right now,"  
  
****Scene break, back to Wufei****  
  
"Sir, I have one thing to add."  
  
"What would that be. Cuz, if you're askin' me to have pity on you and believe that you did not do this than I have only one thing to say, Jesus came to save that world, not Mr. Tee. Remember." Mr. Tee stated with a stern expression on his face.  
  
Muse's note: I know that line was used in another story, but even GS would probably agree with me that, if you mention or use Mr. Tee, he wouldn't be complete with out that famous phrase of his.  
  
"Here goes the story." Wufei started with a shaky voice and little droplets of sweat rolling slowly down his neck, " As you know it all happened, this morning before school started. It's not a long story but all true. My locker is just around the corner, and I had just finished getting my books for my first classes. I was only walking back around, to the library to kill the last ten minutes, before school started. As I was walking passed the classroom, I heard the sound of glass, and movement in the class, therefore I automatically thought it was you. I decided to come in and ask you how I did on yesterday's test. By the way how did I do?"  
  
"Get back on subject, and stop hesitating."  
  
"That's the only reason I walked into the classroom. To ask you that question. I walked in the classroom, and the person in there wasn't you, but Duo Maxwell. I didn't know why he was in there, untill I went in. I saw him holding the beakers and chemicals, in his hands and everything else just how you saw it when you walked in. I'm really telling the truth. I went him, and asked him what he was doing, and to stop it before he got into trouble. I was trying to stop him sir."  
  
"Then where was Mr. Maxwell? If you say he was the one in the classroom."  
  
"Before you walked in, Duo went into the side room to get something in there and he shoved the bottles into my hands. I wouldn't do anything like this. I have no reason to, and I never do anything with out thinking about it first. In conclusion all I have to say is that I'm innocent, and that I'm being punished for a crime that I didn't commit." Wufei finished in conclusion, pondering of what Mr. Tee was going to say in response to his story and final statement.  
  
For the next minute or so Mr. Tee didn't say a word, making Wufei very nervous. All he could think about was the bell ringing, for him to leave and thinking of what punishment he'd give Duo if Mr. Tee didn't believe him. The sweat still trickling down his neck was like Chinese water torture. He sat there still, until the teacher's voice broke the silence.  
  
"You're free to leave Wufei, your detention is over, and if you see Mr. Maxwell tell him I'm going to speak to him tomorrow. Have a nice day." Mr. Tee finished and Wufei left the classroom, overwhelmed, and content. The period was almost over, but there was enough time to grab a cookie from the café and to maybe get a few words in with Duo, if he could find him. As Wufei was leaving the café with the cookie in his hands a familiar voice screamed from across the room.  
  
"Hey! Wu! How was detention?"  
  
Wufei, recognizing the voice that was calling him as the one and only Duo. He remembered the message that he had to give Duo from Mr. Tee. This sent a smirk to his face as he walked towards his friends, "Hello Duo," Wufei said in a devilish manner,  
  
"Hello, Quatre, Dorothy. How was your lunch?"  
  
"Ok." Replied Quatre.  
  
"Not bad. We missed you though. Can't believe you had a detention." Dorothy answered, worriedly.  
  
Duo's response was different given the circumstances, "Lunch was great, too bad that you were in detention, you missed a lot of fun. Then again detention's not that bad. At least it was Mr. Tee, and not Mrs. Rygilis. What a wench she is, for and English teacher. You really shouldn't be in the classroom when no one is in there."  
  
Wufei perked up when he remembered to give Duo his message. He calmly said this in delight, "Oh! By the way Maxwell, Mr. Tee said to see him on your lunch tomorrow. He'd like to have a word with you."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped when those words came out of Wufei 's mouth. Horror stircken was how Duo felt, all that came out of his mouth was, ".What do you mean. Lunch. Tomorrow? Why? Huh?."  
  
Duo was still babbling as the bell rang for fourth period. As the everyone else including Dorothy, Quatre and Wufei, left for classes and the students on fourth lunch rushed down to the café, Duo was still sitting there pondering how Mr. Tee knew it was him and why he was in trouble. When Duo finally snapped out of his confused state, he realized that he was going to be late for English, resulting in another detention, with the dreaded Mrs. Rygilis. Therefore the only word that could come from his mouth was,  
  
"FUCK!!!!"  
  
Muse's note: Mrs. Rygilis is a real person and a real wench. She was my grade 6, English teacher, and I hated her. Still do. So, yeah she is a real person but I just have to say this one thing. She had a mustache. Eeeewwwwww!! I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanx. 


End file.
